Employees of many businesses are typically paid on a weekly, biweekly, or monthly basis. For example, a business can hire a payroll service that determines the amount of compensation due to each employee, such as based on the number of hours worked, a salary, taxes to be withheld, and so forth. A total amount to be paid out for the payroll can then be transferred from the bank of the business to the bank of the payroll service to be used to make payroll payments. When the funds have been received at the bank of the payroll service, the payroll service pays the employee(s), such as by check or direct deposit, often a week or more after the work was actually performed by the employee(s).